Kamen Rider Z : The Roar's Wrath
by Dragon World
Summary: Well..A Year After the Natives were finally gone..Sekai Beasts and Worm began to rise once again, causing terror on the world..But..There was one with the power of the Clock Up Rider Advance who could stop them, that is..Kamen Rider Z! Rosario / Vampire World : Both.
1. Kabuto Arc

**Episode 1 : Zector**

_Souji Tendou, a teen you might find like a perfect being, was on his way to the bus, he pointed his finger to the sky before saying, "__**My Grandmother once said... : Walking the path of heaven, a man will rule over all..**__" the bus parked once he finished, he walked on board before the bus closed the doors and drove into a glowing tunnel._

* * *

**Bat wings cover the screen and they get shot, causing three tiny holes before being slashed open by an armored warrior.**

**This warrior was Kamen Rider Kabuto Cast On Mode, Kabuto turned the horn of the Zector on his buckle to the left to activate the Zector, the armor flew off as eight green creatures came in front of him, the Worm population.**

**Kabuto rode on the Zect-Racer down the street and onto a roof.**

**[Kimi ga nagau koto nara (If you wish for it..)] Souji walks forward as a pink haired girl watches from a distant, as well as a blunette, violet head, and a little brown haired girl.**

**[Subate ga genjitsu SARU DAROU (then all of it will probably come true...)] Souji's face on the dark left side of the screen as Kabuto Cast Off on the right light side.**

**[Erabarashi mono naraba... (as long as your the chosen one..)] The Pink haired girl and the bluenette give Souji a tug of war with his arms.**

**[Bousou wo hajimeteru (Things are starting to get out of control..)] The worms gain smily face screens on their faces while changing to human form, smiling creepily.**

**[Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou.. (I'll take a stand to return the world to normal form..)] Kabuto parks before he dehenshins to Souji while clock up walking forward.**

**[Jikan na gai (..there is no time!)] Kabuto riding down the street on the Zect-Racer.**

**[MOVING FAST, kokoro no! (Moving fast! Make your heart's...)] Souji looks down to the ground before the Little Brown haired girl jumps onto his back.**

**[Tokei hashirase! (...clocking up...just speed up!)] Kabuto runs forward before clocking up forward and punching down a Worm.**

**[Ashita no sano saki e! (You'll speed up faster then tommorow!)] Souji and Kabuto back to back looking forward to the sky.**

**[Kimi no tonari...tatakau tobi! (Every time I fight...Right next to you...)] Kabuto starts his Cast Off Sequence..**

**[Umarekawaru.. (I feel like I'm reborn!)] The horn of Kabuto's helmet rises up and completes Kabuto's Cast Off..**

**[Me ni mieru..Speed koeteku motion! (The speed's faster then the motion you can ever see..)] Kabuto Clocks Up and slashes down Worms with the Kunai Gun Blade mode and no one can see him even move.**

**[Ittai jibun igai (Whose strength but your own..)] The Pinky, bluenette, violet head, and brown haired little girl are in a back to back formation looking at peddles of the Bat wings fall down.**

**[Dare no tsuyosa..] The Pinky reaches out for a peddle and the screen changes to black.**

**[Tsujirareru? (Can you even trust?)] A man of the Zect force yells out in anger from his lack of worthyness to be a Rider.**

**[Kousoku no vision minogasu-na.. (Don't miss the light speed...vision...that you can never see!)] Kabuto walks forward in Souji's place on the top of the building.**

**[Tsuite koreru-na... (If you can even follow it..)] Bat wings cover the screen with different color gel to cover up the shots.**

* * *

There was an investigation at a building, Zone 4-6-B, a police officer came in to check it out, but he saw a man smiling creepily inside the building, he could tell from the eyes what it was, it glowed bright white before changing into a green creature with it's eyes missing. "W-Worm!" The Officer tried to run, but the Worm grabbed him and threw him into the wall before shapeshifting into the body form of the Officer. Smiling creepily, the Worm walked away, descuising as the dead officer.

"Worm detected.." A woman from the Zect Force coded, some Zect Soldiers were driving towards Zone 4-6-B immediately. Once they got out, they went into the building and to stealth, a few Worm appeared and scratched at the Soldiers. "AH!" Soldier bodies flew all over the building, each soldier either ended up on the ground dead, or beaten up by Worm. Once all the Soldiers were dead, the Worm quickly left the building, and seriously, they went Super Speed Quick out of the building.

* * *

Souji was sitting firmly on the bus, he read a newspaper carefully and read through it quickly, it didn't take him long to finish though, they weren't even close to the tunnel by the time he finished. "Boy...You sure read fast.." The Bus Driver admired, "Arigatou.." Souji thanked, the bus drove straight into the tunnel and everything glew bright white, blocking Souji's vision tempararily. The bus stopped at a patch of ground without any grass at all, Souji wondered how trees were able to grow here, it was a Monster School, after all. Too bad he was human, he could've gotten use to it more easily if he was a monster himself, he walked towards the school firmly. A Pink haired girl on a bike was riding down the street and crashed right in front of Souji, once the girl landed on the ground, Souji went to make sure she was ok. "Daijoga?" Souji asked her, she awoken and looked at Souji's eyes, and hair, but mostly the eyes. "I..." She started, but she wrapped her hands around his waist before..

"CHU!" She bit down on his neck, Souji tried to resist, but, it wasn't worth it, so he let her drink down on his blood, once the pinky let go from Souji's neck, Souji got up from the ground.

Souji didn't react as a teen charged forward with a knife, holding another student's wallet and almost slashed at his neck, but somehow, it didn't even come close to touching. Souji kicked the teen with the knife in the back, the man let go of the wallet and Souji caught it, the sun shining onto his left side of the face. "Always remember...Such a knife can never hurt me.." He warned, but the teen continued to try and slash at Souji, "It was just luck that saved you! But this time...YOU'LL BE SORRY!" he tried to slash again, but Souji kicked him in the butt into a tree before kicking the student's wallet up in the air, "OI! MY WALLET!" the student was worried that the teen with the knife might cut it up, but no, it hit the back of his head and flew back into the student's hand. "Who are...you?" The student, Kagami, asked, Souji pointed to the sky, "My Grandmother said this... : Walking the path of heaven...A man will rule over all...My name is... : Souji (Ruler of all..) Tendou (Heaven Walker..)." he pointed towards the sun, which shined brightly for a reaction.

* * *

Kagami and the pinky were walking with Souji to class 1-B, once the three entered the room, Souji somehow appeared in a japanese rhobe, with golden shepped slippers. Souji sat down next to the jerk of the class, Saizo Komia, While Kagami sat in front of Saizo and Pinky right behind Souji, Mrs. Nekonome, their teacher, began the lesson on cats, "Now..What's this cat called?" she pointed her stick to a large tiger standing on two legs and the top two legs were arms instead. "Demon...Kisagachi...Demon..." Souji answered, Mrs. Nekonome clapped in joy, "Yay!" she left happily, with a report of how smart her kids were.

* * *

"What's your name, anyway?" Kagami asked the pink haired teen walking in between him and Souji, "Moka Akashiya...I'm glad we're friends..." she answered, Souji noticed Saizo watching them, he grabbed Kagami's wallet and threw it onto the jerk's head, slinging back into Kagami's pocket in speed like it didn't even move. Saizo came out of his hiding spot, holding his head, "AH!" he grabbed Kagami on the throat, "Hey, it was _your_ wallet that hit him." Souji protested before Kagami could yell at him, Saizo tried punching Souji, but every strike was either dodged or his fist was chopped down. The last punch Souji caught, twisting Saizo's arm in the process, he pointed into the sky as Saizo stumbled back into the wall, once Saizo charged towards him, the point to the sky changed into a chop that stroke the side of Saizo's neck. Saizo fell to the ground, grunting from the strike, it must've hurt.

* * *

Souji was about to walk out of the school, "SOUJI-KUN!" Moka shouted, running towards the teen holding a single bag, "Nani?" Souji asked, "You and Kagami-san are the only friends I have...Without you...I was lonely, I went to human schools and was treated poorly because I was a Vampire.." Moka explained, "Fear..." Souji answered before trying to walk away, but Moka grabbed his hand, "SOUJI-KUN! You can't leave! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T GO TO A HUMAN SCHOOL! HUMANS ARE CRUEL AND MEAN!" Moka protested, Souji felt insulted, Moka said his race was mean and cruel, "The thing is...I hate humans..." Moka answered, shocking both Kagami and Souji, "Kagami...Ikuzo.." he tried to leave again saying, "A lesson will be taught for insulting a human...Hate is only a face from fight...Not cruelness...Humans fear Youkai...Reason...They have the power to kill everything.." he left the school grounds, but Kagami and Moka went to search for him.

Souji was met face-to-face with Saizo, "_So...Your human, eh?_" he asked him, Souji smirked at Saizo's question, "Guess that answers both of our questions!" he charged forward before punching Saizo in the face, Saizo's face glowed dark purple before changing into a shirtless Orc, he whipped at Souji with his tongue, luckily, the Heaven Walker dodged. "You can never mess..with a chosen warrior.." Souji exclaimed, he charged forward while whipping a belt around his waist as soon as Moka and Kagami arrived at the scene. Souji punched Saizo in the face before the Orc scratched Souji back into the sign of the school, he tumbled down the mountain before crashing on the ground. "SOUJI-KUN!" Moka ran to where Souji landed, "Souji-kun...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I insulted you like that.." she was in tears, Souji looked up to where Saizo was about to hit. Kagami ran towards the scene, wearing the same belt as Souji. "COME! KABUTO ZECTOR!" He summoned, but the tiny machine that came from a time portal didn't come for him, it came for Souji, who had already caught the Zector, "I told you...You can never mess with a chosen warrior.." Souji said as the Zector summoned the sun to shine brightly over his body, "**Henshin!**" he slid the Zector onto the buckle before it activated the belt, ***HENSHIN!*** it transformed Souji into Kamen Rider Kabuto Cast On Form. He walked forward as Saizo charged towards him, Kabuto punched Saizo in the stomach, freezing him in shock from the attack, "**Cast off!**" Kabuto slid the Beetle Zector on his buckle's horn to the left, activating the belt once more, ***CAST OFF!*** the armor covering the underarmor on the body suit came off, revealing the Cast Off Form of Kabuto, he charged forward before slashing at Saizo with the Cast Blade, Kabuto saw Moka and Kagami watching with widened eyes, "Nani? Your not even...Part of ZECT...So why?" Kagami asked, Kabuto slashed back Saizo before tapping the side of his belt, ***CLOCK UP!*** he charged in Clock Up speed and slashed at Saizo, causing even more bruises to appear on his body.***ONE! TWO! THREE!*** Kabuto pressed the three buttons on the Kabuto Zector, "**Rider...Kick!**" Kabuto called out, then turned the horn back to the left and the Zector started to glow and spark, ***RIDER KICK!*** the sparks flew up to Kabuto's horn down to the boot, Saizo charged towards Kabuto in annoyance of his loss, but Kabuto upperkicked in Saizo's chin, causing a massive explosion to fling him back.

Kabuto reverted to Souji once the Zector came off of his buckle, he was glaring at Saizo, who was crashed into the mountainside already, face-to-ground changing to his human form. "My Grandmother said this: Cold ones shall always face the punishment first...With a slick of spice inside..." He said, pointing to the sky before walking away with Moka and Kagami, Souji didn't plan on having to use Kabuto on Saizo ever again.

* * *

Kagami was taking a walk down the street, he saw a man with a box, the box looked strange but it was 24 in. wide, he opened the box and saw a Masked Rider System belt, "Gatack...Move out.." the man said before disappearing with the box, all that was left was the belt in Kagami's hand. "Gatack?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Lion's ROAR!

A large creature was destroying everything in the lab under Yokai Academy, soldiers came and fired at it, bruising it muchly. "Tikara 1 Yushen." The chief said, then all the soldiers lifted a large cannon, shooting a super beam at the beast, "Yogai!" the captain ordered, the team of soldiers left before the creature could regenerate.

* * *

**Episode 1 : A Lion's Roar..**

* * *

Teroi Kouta, a first year student at Youkai Academy, known as the only Lion-like Monster in his class. Was sitting on the seat one day, he sighed as he read a book, until two girls walked into the classroom, "New Students..Ok.." he said, before going back to reading the book. Kouta put down the book for a second, once the two girls were in front of him, '_I believe I'm going to die.._' Kouta said. The two smiled, "Will you give us a Route around the school?" they asked, Kouta sighed, but stood up, "Sure.." he walked out and they happily followed. Kouta pointed to each place, "And finally..This is the cafeteria..Most people choose the classic meals.." he explained, "But I exactly choose the modern..Because they are the ones that will live on longer." he added. The black haired one of the two girls smirked hiddenly, the green head growled, Kouta then walked them outside of the school to the front.

Kouta smirked looking up to the sun, "And the beautiful energy from that sun will be in my stomach some time!" he licked his lips. Kouta jumped off the rail, landing perfectly on his feet, then turned to the other two, who were clapping, "Never got your names.." Kouta said, then they smiled, "I'm Mina..And this is Rena.." the green haired girl introduced, Rena sighed, "D-Do you accept Vampires here.." she asked, Mina laughed a bit, "Of course they do.." Kouta and Mina said, smiling happily. Kouta looked up, thinking on something, flashbacks of a Belt like mechanical Pheonix. "_Shinhou...Driver.._" He remebered, Mina looked at his hand, it flashed as a golden claw, then back to his human hand. Mina wondered what Kouta's monster form is, but Rena just looked at the sun, Kouta then smirked as a Mechanical Pheonix that was a little cracked was flying through the air.

* * *

**The Current World is in Danger by the Dark Youkai known as Senkai.**

**The Rider known as Kamen Rider Z will destroy this new enemy once and for all. : The Mechanical Bird places itself on Kouta's waist, then the man placed a Card into the slot of the buckle, sparks flew out and onto the buckle, changing it into a gold armored, red strapped, silver belt.**

**But under that powerful armor..What does he see? : Kouta flicks a tiny lever up on the other side of the belt and armor flies onto him. With glowing gold eyes.**

A Student was walking to the dorms that night, until pieces of armor came together to form a Knight with glowing red eyes, "A-A Senkai!" she fell to the ground as the dark knight walked up to her, until a slash wave knocked it back. "I smelled ya..Gotta be more convincing.." A Lion Armored Rider held the side of the blade he had at the back of his neck. "Kamen..Rider..Z?!" The Senkai stepped back a few steps, "Don't worry ma'am..I'll take care of this one.." Z said, charging toward the Zenkai and slashing all over it, then he pressed the trigger button on the handle, the blade glew bright yellow. He slashed across the chestplate of the Senkai beast's chestplate and caused him to explode. The girl got up from the ground and bowed, "Can you please show me who you are? My little secret?" she grabbed his hand, "Sorry, but I can't tell you 'til tomorrow.." Z got up, "Can't wait.." she walked away. Then after she left, Z dehenshined to Kouta, "Aw man.." Kouta scratched the back of his head. Kouta walked back to his dorm, as the Shinhou Driver Bird flew after Kouta walking away.

* * *

Kouta was in class one day, listening to every other student commenting on Kamen Rider Z, "Did you see how he destroy the Knight Yokai! Only one attack and it was gone!" the student who was saved the night before said. Kouta smiled at the compliments, then dropped the book onto the desk once Rena and Mina came in, "Wasup you guys?" Kouta asked, "It's said that a new Newcomer Celebration Party is coming on today!" they shouted, then everybody started cheering, except Kouta, '_If the celebration goes on..That makes Youkai Academy a target.._' he thought. Mina looked at Kouta and began to feel abandoned, "What's wrong, Kouta-kun?" she asked, "Oh..Nothing.." Kouta replied. Rena sighed, then later it was time for the Newcomer Celebration, Kouta refused to dance, watching lookout for any Senkai. Rena noticed Kouta looking out, starting to think he's got something on his mind. He walked down the steps and went out to see if they came from afoot, then saw a shadow aura'd Shogun charging toward him, "Uh oh.." he said.

He was dodging attacks from the Senkai, but was hit in the stomach straight into the party, "Ow.." Kouta got up. "That's it!" He growled, then the bird from earlier flew to him, he caught it and placed it on his waist. "Minna..Ikuzo!" He said, cards came from the air and flew all around him, he grabbed the Yellow Card with a Red Back, he slid it into the buckle, ***CHANGE!*** sparks began to fly out of the card and into the belt, causing it to transform. Kouta smirked, "**Let**'**s**, **Hen**...**SHIN**!" he pulled up a tiny lever on the other side of the belt, ***LION!*** a tornado of armor flew onto him, changing him to Kamen Rider Z (Lion State). He jumped up and slashed at the shadow Shogun and dodged each strike, "Sakuru Koze! (Let's Have Some Fun!)" Z slashed at the Shadowy Shogun again, but this time with even more power.

Everyone was surprised by Kouta, being KAMEN RIDER Z?! Z kicked the Senkai into the stomach, he slashed across the stomach of the beast. He threw the card into the air, grabbing the card and scanning it over the top of the buckle, ***FIRE ~ BLADE!*** a orange blade flew through the air and hit the Golden Blade off the Sword, he slashed violently at the Senkai with flames. "Oi!" He walked up to another student, "Can you get the party going?" he asked, she nodded and jumped in joy, Z held the blade at the stomach of the monster, slashing through it and causing it to explode. Causing more Senkai to come in and blast at Z, ***CHAINSAW ~ BLADE!*** a green chainsaw like blade came onto the sword, he slashed violently at the Senkai as the blade spun fast. He pulled out a Purple Card and scanned it on the buckle, ***KATANA ~ BLADE!*** the golden blade returned and another sword appeared in his other hand, he began to slash all over the Shadow Shogun and kicked him back, ***FIRE, CHAINSAW, KATANA ~ KICK!*** the three blades flew off the sword and spun around Z's foot as he was lifted to the air, "HA!" he shouted as he kicked into the beast, coming out of the smoke dehenshined and with a Senkai turned into Fried Chicken, eating it up.

As everyone partied the night away, Kouta looked up to the night sky, "Oi.." he said to the Shinhou Driver, which flew around, he smiled and look up, "Well..One thing came good out of today..Good food!" Kouta smirked, jumping off the roof and riding on the Monster Rider.

* * *

**KRWKoukan8629 : Kamen Rider Z...The Man who will change the main meaning of Youkai, Teroi Kouta, the man who will destroy the evil who destroys the word Peace.**

* * *

_A True Rider would give his life for anyone.._


End file.
